villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Katya Belyakov
''"Give me your pain." - ''Katya Katya Belyakov was a 12 year old inhuman who was the main antagonist in the flashback scenes in the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. episode "Melinda". She was portrayed by child actress Ava Acres. given her powers by her mother Eva who stole the Terrigen crystals from the Afterlife compound in order to give her the power that she felt her daughter deserved. Unfortunately, the Terrigen Mist gave her an exceptional amount of power, with the ability to control the minds, senses, and bodies of anybody she came into contact with. She used this power to control both her mother (who appeared to share her abilities to a lesser degree) and a large group of street thugs. She intentionally caused a large amount of physical and emotional pain in her victims while controlling them, and caused them to inflict this pain onto others, as this pain allowed her to grow in strength. When this drew the attention of S.H.I.E.L.D., the group believed that her mother was behind it, and were unaware of Katya's existence. Eva seemingly sent numerous thugs after the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, who "kidnapped" Katya as a ruse to have the agents follow them all into the abandoned building, where Katya quickly enslaved all of them to her will. Without any other option, agent Melinda May entered the compound and was forced to battle all of Katya's drones without killing them (as she knew that they were under "Eva's" control, and many were S.H.I.E.L.D. agents), and eventually killed Eva by shooting her several times (though not before being shot in the leg by Eva herself). After Eva's death, May realises that all of the thugs and agents are still organised and coming towards her, and asks why, at which point Katya reveals herself as the true controller, and walks slowly towards Melinda, with an expression that kept shifting between one of anguish and one of pleasure, with her arm stretched out towards Melinda, feeding off of her pain. As she does this, she begins needlessly killing her own drones out of pure enjoyment, telling Melinda "I want your pain. Give me your pain. I need your pain.", and at one stage mimicking her feigned fear and sorrow during her "kidnapping" to demonstrate to May how easily she fooled them all. After telling Melinda that she (Katya) needs a "New mother", realising that she doesn't have a choice, in order to save as many of Katya's drones as possible as well as her own life, Melinda shoots Katya dead. The incident had a lasting effect on Melinda May's personality, as she constantly regretted having killed a child. Category:Sociopaths Category:Mass Murderer Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Marvel Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Master Orator Category:Trickster Category:Supervillains Category:Supernatural Category:Tragic Villain Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Monsters Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Deceased Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Empowered Villains Category:Strategic Villains Category:Amoral Category:Live Action Villains Category:Sadists Category:TV Show Villains Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Evil from the past Category:Provoker Category:One-Shot Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Delusional Category:Master of Hero Category:Witches Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:Incriminators Category:Destroyers Category:Kidnapper Category:Gangsters Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Brainwashers